OK K.O.! Let's Save The Planet/Main Campaign
This is the page containing information for the main story mode of OK K.O.! Let's Save The Planet. For more information, visit this page. Story The story begins with a normal day in the life of the people of Lakewood Plaza Turbo: specifically, K.O., Enid, Radicles, and Dendy. Said normal day involves invading Boxmore Inc. in search of a way to halt Lord Boxman's new evil plaza-destroying plan. The four heroes make it to Boxman's office after disposing of some of the Boxmore bots that stood in their way, only to be confronted with a boss fight between them and Lord Boxman plus his flying desk. This fight is meant as a tutorial of sorts, as Boxman doesn't have that much health and is easily able to be taken out, therefore stopping his evil plan for the day, letting K.O. and company head back to the plaza. After some goofing off around the plaza with Carol and Mr. Gar, an explosion goes off at Boxmore Inc., which not only sets the entire building on fire, but also results in a Darrell being sent flying into the bodega. Just then, a group of four newcomers come to the plaza: a demon-like humanoid, a woman in a futuristic motorbike-styled suit, a large shark + human hybrid, and a hulking robotic mech complete with spiked fists, and jet thrusters, dubbed "The Terrorhurtz". The mech demands that the "Lakewood losers" hand over the Darrell, which the three other enemies tensing up and getting ready to fight if the need is there. At this point, all of the plaza residents realize that these four are bad news, and K.O., Enid, Rad, and Dendy engage in a fight with The Terrorhurtz, but eventually lose due to the sheer strength of the mech itself. The mech reaches inside the destroyed bodega and grabs Darrell, throwing him inside of a hidden compartment in the chest area, revealing that all of the other Boxmore bots and their blueprints are inside. Out of the top of the mech rises a boy about K.O.'s age wearing a strange helmet, revealing himself to be the "ever-brilliant" Terrorvolt, the leader of the villainous team known as Nuclear Family. He states that he "got what he came for in the end" and proceeds to fly off with the other three villains joining him in his mech. Dendy doesn't waste time, as she runs up to Rad's van and hijacks it, forcing the other three to run after it in pursuit of Dendy. When Dendy stops the van, she reveals the reason she took it was to convince the other three to come with her to track Nuclear Family down. She thinks that Terrorvolt is clearly more villainous than Lord Boxman is, and if he's going around stealing the tech of evil geniuses, then he has some sort of grandiose master plan. She knows where he went judging by the direction and altitude his mech was going to: Blandy Meadows, an entire city inside of a large greenhouse. The three others agree to team up and go find out what Terrorvolt wants with the Boxmore bots and stop his evil plans. They all hop in Rad's van and drive off to the nearby city. Blandy Meadows Upon arriving in Blandy Meadows, plenty of the Florian people, who are some of the most pacifism-based people on the planet, are fleeing in terror due to the giant robot scaling the tower in the middle of the dome. Said tower is the central power source of the entire dome, containing the machinery and gases it runs on. The giant robot is none other than a new Terrorvolt machine (later to be dubbed "The Terrortogen") that's being piloted by the evil genius himself, with the sole purpose of stealing all of the important machines and gases inside of the tower to fuel his own machines. The four make it their mission to take down the mech and stop Terrorvolt from stealing more than just the Boxmore's. Their plan, however, is thrown off guard when they notice the arrival of the Florriors, a sub-species of the Florians who are obsessed with battles and conquest. Their leader, Grassimilian, declares that the "large headless tower climber" has given them a new home to thrive upon, prompting them to automatically set up a church for Terrorvolt and the machine. The four see this as an opportunity to boost Terrorvolt's ego and distract him, giving them the chance to cut his mech off from the tower. After solving puzzles, fighting off some of the Florriors, and scaling the greenhouse, the four finally make it to the inside of the tower where all of the machines Terrorvolt was trying to steal reside. After scaling to the top of the tower, Nuclear Family enters the top of the tower without the Terrortogen, with Terrorvolt on Megalodon's shoulder. Surprised at how the four managed to follow him to Blandy Meadows, Terrorvolt decides that rather then sending his mech to punch the tower until it breaks, he uses something that requires no buttons to control: Megalodon. Megalodon decides to fight on the group's behalf and take out the team of "rapscallions" who are threatening his boy. The other three go back to attend to the Terrortogen and resume their previous task. After beating Megalodon, K.O. accidentally knocks him into the side of the tower, causing enough of an impact for the mech to fall over and land right on top of Grassimilian, crushing him to be crushed and the Florriors to run away in fear of the now-broken machine. A small hatch on the head opens, revealing a flying cup-like vehicle containing Terrorvolt, Necrofrost, and Rockensocken who then pick up Megalodon from inside of the tower. Terrorvolt vows that the Lakewood losers never stop his evil plan from coming into fruition, and flies off via crashing into the top of the greenhouse and shattering glass everywhere. The Florian people return to Blandy Meadows, celebrating that their saviors have left the dome mostly intact. Enid notices that judging by the direction Terrorvolt and co. were heading and what's closest to Blandy Meadows that they must be heading to New Ankhwood, a city perched on the back of a giant dinosaur-like creature. She says that the entire city runs on electricity and that Terrorvolt could be targetting it's supply for himself. K.O. and company get back in Rad's van and head towards the city that sometimes sleeps, hoping to finally put an end to Terrorvolt's plans. New Ankhwood K.O., Enid, Rad, and Dendy have to the stop the van at a distance from New Ankhwood due to the giant creature that the city is perched. The poor creature seems to be in immense pain, as it's roars and cries and be heard for miles. The four make their way to the back of the creature only to find New Ankhwood itself, a city of movies, video games, television, lights, and overall just stardom. They can hear an ever-present drilling noise over all of the hussle and bustle of the city, but they don't know what it is at the moment. They go to talk to the mayor of New Ankhwood, Ms. Glamouria about the creature's troubles, only to learn that ever since the drilling noises started, the creature hasn't been walking and instead lies on the desert below, crumpled and defeated. The four search around the city and find that the drilling is coming from none other than Terrorvolt and Nuclear Family, this time with a slender mech with drills for hands known as "The Terrorform". They don't hear much, but they do hear them talk about drilling to the belly of the beast in order to find "it". K.O. deduces that this must mean they're taking something from the stomach of the monster to use for their nefarious plans. Rad makes the plan to dress up as garbage and other junk in order to fool the evil team into thinking they were just that: junk. Once they surprise Terrorvolt and mess up the Terrorform, a hole forms beneath all of the characters with them falling in a moment later. Once inside the belly of the monster, Terrorvolt reveals that it wasn't HIM who was causing the beast all of this pain, with it instead being a giant sentient virus formed from all of the citie's different pieces of garbage that they dumped into the monster for food. The "Gigavirus", as he calls it, is slowly eating away at the beast and will eventually kill it, and Nuclear Family was trying to drill into it to stop the virus (Terrorvolt says he usually doesn't care about nature, but he had to repay Megalodon somehow). In some sort of "revenge", Terrorvolt forces K.O. and company to do the dirty deed to destroying the virus and saving the beast from his imminent demise. Once the four traverse through the "sewers" of New Ankhwood, they find a massive goopy blob stuck to the roof of the system. K.O., Enid, Rad, and Dendy pull out special guns Terrorvolt gave them and prepare to fight, only for the virus to swat the guns away and force them to fight by hand. Eventually, they destroy the virus, only for the goo to melt away, revealing a large supply of glorbs. This is when Terrorvolt and his crew step and punt the four heroes so hard that they fly out of the beast's mouth into the desert below. Terrorvolt DID want to destroy the virus, but rather than wanting to help the monster, he just wanted to get what POWERED the disease: all of those glorbs. Out of cockiness, Terrorvolt accidentally sticks his drill in the side of the beast, causing it to jolt up out of it's former state and roar, causing the desert and the entire city of New Ankhwood to rumble. Out of fear, the monster starts to run off from it's current location, forcing the four to take chase and follow the beast in the endless, dry, and barren desert. Dead Galaxy Gulch The first part of Dead Galaxy Gulch has the four heroes chasing after the entire city of New Ankhwood, which is rampaging through an empty desert with Nuclear Family and the Terrorhurtz in tow. As they're chasing after it, a mysterious bird-like creature swoops down and kicks the Terrorhurtz, sending it colliding with the sand below. They then proceed to take a rope for the side of their belt and wrap up the beast's legs, stopping it in it's tracks. As Rad looks at the strange being, he accidentally crashes the van into a taxi, forcing it to stop where it is while also catching the attention of this new character. The new character swoops on over to see what's happened and reveals himself to be Aviator X, who Enid recognizes as a former villain. He says he heard about New Ankhwood running away and knew the exact solution to the beast's problem: take a chunk of the crashed meteor in Dead Star Gulch and feed it to the beast so all remaining traces of the disease will disappear. However, in order to do that, he needs K.O., Enid, Rad, and Dendy to go and get it, saying that "if anyone else sees him, that's the end of him". The four begrudgingly agree to help him and save the dying monster. After searching through the abandoned town for the meteor and a few encounters with what Rad thought was a ghost (it was miscellaneous junk from the town), the group stumbles upon the meteor that crashed in the gulch years ago. Dendy helps mine a chunk of the meteor off and seemingly finishes their quest for Aviator X. On their way back, however, K.O. notices a bright light shining from the inside of the old abandoned saloon and rushes inside, only to find himself in a blue-tinted world filled with the spirits of the ghost town's residents. The saloon door locks and K.O. catches the attention of every ghost inhabiting this weird "ghost saloon". K.O. searches around and tries to escape the ghost saloon, all the while angering the saloon's residents. After he escapes, the entire ghost town comes back to life, revealing the hundreds of ghosts that now possess every house and every object, with him particulary catching the ire of the now-dead jazz band, Swingin' Specters, who now control a spider/saloon stage hybrid. Eventually, the entire town gets on the boss fight action, even going so far as to possess the downed Terrorform. It's up to Aviator X to try and steer the haunted mech away from the team while they fight the entire town in a four-vs-one-hundred-plus battle. After pummeling the poltergeists, the four deliver the meteor chunk to Aviator X, who fufills his end of the deal by feeding New Ankhwood said chunk, returning it to normal. X says he's going to help the entire city get back to it's regular spot, proceeding to take the beast back home as he flew away. As he does fly away, Dendy points out that Nuclear Family seemed to have fled the scene after X stopped the beast's rampage, noting the lack of anyone near the scratched-up Terrorform. All of the sudden, a van's engine is heard behind the team, only for them to all be hit by Rad's van, now hijacked by what appear to be corrupted version of the Boxman bots: specifically, Darrell, Shannon, Raymond, and Jethro, all decked out in Terrorvolt-themed technology. Quickly getting up from that blow, K.O. leads the four on a chase after their stolen van. Magmus Raceway After chasing the van farther and the farther, the four collapse near Igneo Town, a small village next to a lava-based race car tourney. Despite how tired they are, the four keep walking towards the village, where they are greeted by the tourney's manager, Bichael "Motor" Ryder. TBC Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Subpages Category:Stories